


Kisses

by Trew



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Bruce tells reader she is beautiful.A short story.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block and this was supposed to be smutty but it ended up being sort of sweet.

"You're beautiful, little bird.." bruce said to her inbetween heated kisses. She breathed deeply and sighed softly as he gave her another kiss. A hand snaked its way around her waist, gently pulling her small form close to his larger one. She sighed again, "But I'm not.." the quiet tone of her voice held a sort of sadness to it to which he kissed her again, this time longer. 

He pulled away and rests his forehead against hers, "You may not see it, But I do.. You're beautiful.." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth before burying her face in the crook of his neck. She does not say a word, instead she goes ahead and sits on his lap, with her legs around him. 

Bruce smiled. He gives her neck a sweet tender kiss. He had a hand resting on her back, and the other on her thigh. Everything was silent, just peaceful. 

"I love you little bird."  
"I love you too, Bruce.." she murmured against his neck. He believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much. Like I said, writers block. I'm also writing more (But not posting) to improve on my writing because I want to be good at this.


End file.
